Darkest Night/Chapter 15
Chapter description :The rain is pouring, and Violetpaw is standing with Hawkwing.The tom says that she doesn't need to climb up the tree with them if she doesn't want to, but she insists on coming. Violetpaw knows she's taking a huge risk, but feels the need to be there, since it's her plan. The black-and-white she-cat reflects on how the rain had started before dawn, and their nests had been washed away by the flood. She thinks about Fidgetpaw, who'd said that there's nothing left here, so they should fetch Frecklewish and leave. However, Violetpaw remembers that Nettlesplash had worried about the medicine cat escaping in the rain, but Mintfur reminded her mate that they had no home now. They'd eventually come to a consensus that it's time to leave. :Violetpaw's thoughts snap back to the present, and she is standing beneath an oak tree. She shakes out her pelt, and hopes that Frecklewish will escape successfully. As the she-cat peers at the looming Twoleg nest, Nettlesplash comments that it should be an easy trunk to climb. Rabbitleap and Blossomheart disagree, happy to stay on the ground. Gravelpaw asks to come along, but Mintfur orders all of her kits to stay on the ground. Palepaw complains that Violetpaw gets to go, but Hawkwing interjects that it's her idea. The older apprentice feels bad, and offers to stay here with them. Nectarpaw insists that she needs to go, and that they don't mind staying on the ground. She tells Violetpaw to ignore Gravelpaw's complaints, and stay safe. The black-and-white she-cat offers to tell them about it later. :The siblings begin to argue about whether Gravelpaw was stuck up in a tree last moon, which the tom vehemently denies. His siblings seem to disagree, knowing that their mother Mintfur had to fetch him down. Nettlesplash tells them to stop bickering, and jumps onto the first branch of the oak tree. Rabbitleap wishes Violetpaw good luck, and Hawkwing promises to take care of her. The deputy then leaps into the tree, followed by Fidgetpaw and Mintfur. Taking a deep breath, Violetpaw hauls herself up the sodden tree. The group of cats swiftly ascend the tree, with Nettlesplash taking the lead. Rain drenches Violetpaw's whiskers, and she notices that the tree has already lost most of its leaves. She surveys the slick surfaces of the Twoleg den, and hopes Frecklewish will be willing to risk escaping. :Hawkwing stops, and Violetpaw realizes that they're now level with Frecklewish's Twoleg nest. The cats fan out, and Nettlesplash begins to peer through a clear surface, searching for his Clanmate. Fidgetpaw asks if he can see her yet, but the tom says no, and that they'll just have to wait. Violetpaw shivers, and time passes agonizingly slowly for the cats waiting in the tree. Eventually, Nettlesplash exclaims that he can see Frecklewish. He yowls, and it catches the she-cat's attention. Violetpaw sees Frecklewish hurry closer, beckoning a Twoleg closer to the clear wall. The Twoleg slides the wall open, and the medicine cat hurries out. Nettlesplash presses closer to the tree until the clear surface closes, and then Frecklewish asks what they're doing here, and if everything is okay. :Minfur says they're fine, and Fidgetpaw asks her how she is. Frecklewish replies that the Twolegs treat her nicely, but she wants to leave. Nettlesplash tells her that's why they've come, and she asks if they've come up with any ideas. Frecklewish meows that she escapes through the den entrance a few days ago, but got lost and was taken back to her Twolegs. Violetpaw shudders at the thought of this, and blinks sympathetically at the medicine cat. The medicine cat seems to notice her and her father, and calls a greeting out to the deputy. Hawkwing tells her that they've come to take her back to the lake, where SkyClan lives among the other Clans. Frecklewish's eyes brighten, but the joy fades as she asks how she can get out of her nest. :Hawkwing nods to Violetpaw, saying they have a plan. The apprentice tells her that if she can reach the far woven ledge, then there's a way down. Violetpaw worries that her plan won't work, but asks if she can jump to the ledge. Frecklewish is hesitant, saying she's thought of it before, but doesn't know if it leads to anywhere. Violetpaw informs her that there's steps that lead to another landing, and she can jump into a tree at that point. Nettlesplash edges closer, telling the medicine cat that it's a long jump, and that they understand if she doesn't want to try. Frecklewish protests that she needs to go to the lake, and they can't leave without her. :Frecklewish prepares to jump, and Violetpaw feels dread, hoping the medicine cat doesn't fall. Suddenly, the Twoleg comes out from its' nest, and stares at the she-cat. Frecklewish leaps, and the Twoleg tries to grab her. The she-cat's paws slip clumsily, and Violetpaw panics, knowing she's going to fall. However, Frecklewish sails through the air, and gets a grip on the edge of the woven ledge. Every cat is relieved, and Nettlesplash urges them to hurry and descend the tree. Frecklewish is racing down a flight of steps, and the Twoleg stares before going back inside the nest. Minfur realizes that it's chasing her, and they descend the tree. They can hear Frecklewish keeping pace with them, and Nettlesplash helps the she-cat into their tree. Behind them, however, the Twoleg emerges from the bottom level of the nest and yowls. :Violetpaw is shocked, and Mintfur bundles her down onto a lower branch. As she slithers to the ground, she sees the four young apprentices, Rabbitleap, and Blossomheart staring upwards. She exclaims that they got Frecklewish out, and the rest of the cats land on the ground. Hawkwing greets the medicine cat with a purr, but the Twoleg starts running towards the tree. The cats run, bolting away through the forest. Behind them, the Twoleg slows in surprise, halting at the sight of the running cats. Violetpaw thinks that they've been successful in rescuing Frecklewish, and are ready to return home with the rest of SkyClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Fidgetpaw *Nettlesplash *Mintfur *Rabbitleap *Blossomheart *Gravelpaw *Palepaw *Nectarpaw *Fringepaw *Frecklewish }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Darkest Night Category:A Vision of Shadows arc